1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for preventing creases from occurring in transverse sealing in a vertical three way packing machine.
2. Prior Art
In a vertical three way packing machine of the prior art shown in FIGS. 1(A), 1(B) and 1(C), a product 3 is fed into a film tube 1 formed into tubular shape after the bottom portion thereof has been provided with a seal. The product 3 fed into the film tube 1 is separated into a predetermined quantity by means of a pair of squeeze rolls 4 exerting external pressure on the film tube 1 through rolling operation for a fixed period of time. The product 3 in the film tube 1 separated into the predetermined quantity is moved downward with the film tube 1 being pressed by the pair of squeeze rolls 4. When the squeezed portion of the film tube moved downward reaches the point where transverse sealing is performed, the film tube is held in the transverse sealing means 5 to be heated for transverse sealing to produce a pack of product 3 of predetermined quantity.
In the process using the above machine of the prior art, creases 1a tend to be created in the film tube 1 during squeezing and transverse sealing operations due to the weight of the product 3, slackening of the film tube 1 or the like. A small amount of product 3a may be retained in the creases without being squeezed out and, if the film tube 1 is transversely sealed as is in this condition by the transverse sealing means, may cause faulty sealing leading to possible leakage of the product.